


Chocolate Chips

by legolasoftherings



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasoftherings/pseuds/legolasoftherings
Summary: Translations:husband – yâsûnwife – yâsith‘Ibinê- my gemUzfakuh- my greatest joy
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/You
Kudos: 3





	Chocolate Chips

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> husband – yâsûn  
> wife – yâsith  
> ‘Ibinê- my gem  
> Uzfakuh- my greatest joy

It was midday, and Kili had a meeting that was mandatory for him to attend, so you were along. You were bored, and had an excess of baking materials, so you decided to make chocolate chip cookies to pass the time.   
Pulling out the flour, a cloud flew up from the container, showering you in white dust. You sighed, shaking out your skirts and scattering the flour even farther over the kitchen. Taking out the chocolate chips, you couldn’t resist eating just a few to tide you over.   
You were just getting the rest of the ingredients out when you heard the front door open.  
“Kee?” you called in the general direction of the door, “Is that you?”  
An affirmative grunt came from the entryway, and you turned to face your husband. His face was stormy, and he sulked over to the kitchen.   
“You’re home early. What happened, my heart?” You asked softly, pulling him into a hug and transferring some of the flour on your clothes to his.   
“Negotiations didn’t go well, Y/N, and there’s nothing that we can do about it. Fili and I tried so hard to present our case, but nothing came of it,” he sighed, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck.   
“I’m sorry, _amrâlimê,_ ” you said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.   
He stepped back and took a good look at your flour covered body, and asked, “What have you been doing that has made such a mess?”   
You smiled sheepishly and pointed to the ingredients on the counter. From those alone, Kili realized what you were doing, and chuckled.   
“Cookies, Y/N? Really?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
“Kili, my love, you are more than welcome to help, but if you are going to mock me, go somewhere else,” you said, putting your hands on your hips.  
Turning back to the counter where you laid out all of your ingredients, you pulled out a bowl to mix them in. Grabbing a spoon, you began to combine them and a dough began to form. Taking small bites of the batter, you smiled at the sweetness.  
You felt arms come around your waist, and you leaned back into the crook of Kili’s neck. He reached past you and grabbed a chocolate chip out of the container, and you slapped his hand away.  
“Don’t touch!” you scolded, but he muffled you by popping it into your mouth, “You’re a child, Kee.”   
Smiling to yourself, you had an idea. Grabbing some flour out of the container, you tapped him on the nose, leaving the white powder behind. He laughed and rubbed his nose against your shoulder, letting the dust fall all over your garments. Seizing another handful of flour, you tossed it at him, showering the both of you, making both of you convulse with giggles.  
“Well, now you’ve done it, Y/N,” Kili laughed gleefully, shaking the flour that covered him onto the floor and you. Flour continued to fly across the kitchen until you realized that you had almost none left.  
“Truce! Truce!” you called putting your hands up. You ran your hands through your hair, shaking out a cloud, “This is never gonna come out, oh Mahal.”   
Turning back to the cookies, you finished mixing and were finally ready to put the cookies in the oven.  
“Love, can you pull out a pan to put these on?” you asked, finally regaining your composure. He leaned over to a cupboard and pulled out a pan, but somehow managed to spill the rest of the pans all over the floor.   
“Oops…” he said as you giggled at the sight of him surrounded by the mess of pans and still covered in flour. Chuckling, he said, “Here’s your pan, anyways, love.”   
Without much further ado, you got the cookies in the oven. While the cookies baked, Kili held you in his arms and danced around the kitchen. He hummed a dwarvish melody that was sung at each Durin’s Day, and you hummed along as he twirled you around the kitchen.   
Before long, you pulled the golden brown cookies out of the oven. They were mouthwatering, but you knew that you would burn your mouth if you tried one.   
“Kee, be careful. They’ll burn you, love,” you said, turning to find a drink to have with the cookies.   
Behind you, you heard a small hiss of pain, and you laughed, “Kili, I told you they’re really hot.” Turning around, you saw the prince standing next to a bitten cookie oozing with chocolate.   
“Can you kiss it to make it feel better?” he pleaded, giving you puppy dog eyes and a pathetic smile. You sighed and walked over into his open arms, wrapping your own around his neck. Leaning your forehead against his, you admired his deep brown eyes as they studied yours.   
“You’re insufferable, yâsûn.”  
“Yes, but you wouldn’t have it any other way, yâsith,” With that, he leaned in and met your lips with his soft ones. He tasted like chocolate and sugar and pulled you flush to his chest. You ran your fingers through his hair and his hands roamed over your back and stomach. He slipped his fingers under your tunic and stroked your skin gently, feeling all the dips and curves in it. Opening his eyes, he gazed into yours, gushing, “Mahal, you’re so beautiful, _amrâlimê._ ”   
At that moment, you heard a knock on the door. “Brother?” a voice called from the outside.   
“Fili,” you both breathed, looking at each other. The both of you readjusted your clothes quickly, and walked to the door.   
“Hello, Fee, what’s going on?” Kili asked, smiling brightly at Fili’s unimpressed expression.   
“Kili, you are covered in flour, your hair is a mess, and there’s chocolate all over your face,” Fili scolded, looking him up and down, “What have you two been doing?”   
“Just baking some cookies,” you answered nonchalantly.   
“We have to go back to the throne room! Negotiations aren’t done yet!” Fili exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defeat.   
“Right, right… um… I’ll be there in a moment,” Kili muttered, walking off to clean up.   
“Fili, would you like a cookie?” you asked with a laugh.   
“I would love one, thank you,” he answered, chuckling in return and walking through the door into the kitchen.  
You and Fili stood in the kitchen munching on cookies and discussed the negotiations that they were trying to complete. He sounded hopeful, so you knew that something would come of the endless meetings.   
Kili came out of the bedroom looking presentable, and as he passed you, he pressed a chaste kiss to your cheek.   
“I love you, ‘ibinê,” he said, “I’ll be back for another cookie soon.”  
“I know you will, uzfakuh,” you replied with a smile, “But I know you won’t be back for just the cookie either though, Kee.”  
He winked at you and left a final kiss on your lips as he walked towards the door with a groaning Fili.   
“You two are gross,” Fili complained.  
“One day, big brother, you will find your One. Don’t worry,” said Kili with a grin, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly, “It’ll only take a little time.”   
With that, the giggling Kili shut the door, calling, “Goodbye, my treasure, and don’t eat all of the cookies while I’m gone!”


End file.
